


Kiss Me? Kiss Me.

by thefanpiggy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Itazura na Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mischievous Kiss Au, dojae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanpiggy/pseuds/thefanpiggy
Summary: "I-I just wanted to tell you… " Doyoung starts out and he sighs loudly "I like you very much! Please go out with me!" he continued loudly while bowing his head.He waited for the boy to reply,  and he was starting to lose hope until he heard younger boy sigh."I…" Jaehyun dragged his words slowly and hope starts to spark in Doyoung, 'Is he going to say yes? Does he like me too?'"I don't like stupid people."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Kiss Me? Kiss Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my favorite moot on stan twt, my ate Dana!!! It's my birthday gift to her actually :> 
> 
> It's been so long since I watched Itazura Na Kiss so the timeline is kind of messy :> Also, it is just LOOSELY BASED on the manga/anime so please don't expect this to actually follow the original storyline :>
> 
> Enjoy reading!!!

Doyoung was late. 

Again. 

_ 'Stupid Chittaphon! He didn't wake me up!'  _ Doyoung thought, running in the hallways. At last, he finally stood in front of the door of his classroom. He was gonna enter it when he saw  _ him.  _

_ The man of his dreams.  _

_ The school's sweetheart.  _

_ The smartest guy in the school. _

_ Jung Jaehyun. _

Doyoung can't help but admire him from afar. He could feel his cheeks heating up just from looking at Jaehyun. He was in the middle of day dreaming when he heard a cough from behind him.  _ 'Shit'  _ He thinks. 

"Good morning, mister Kim. I see that you're late again." Professor Shim said looking at him and shaking his head. "Get inside. Now."

Doyoung scrambled to get inside the classroom and made his way into his seat, flipping Ten and Taeyong off because they're laughing at him. 

"So, why are you late again, little bunny?" Ten teased, pinching Doyoung's cheeks. Taeyong laughed at him and joined Ten's teasing. 

"Shut up. You didn't wake me up! I told you to call me so we can go to school together!" Doyoung huffed while Ten stuck his tongue out at him. Taeyong looked at the both of them and chuckled. "Hush, I think professor Shim has something to say." 

"Okay class. I have an announcement to make." Professor Shim said clapping his hands to gain the students' attention and the class starts to murmur about what the announcement was about. "Your class has the lowest scores in all of the school! Which means that your section is the lowest of the lowest. Now, I didn't expect much from you guys. But please! Try harder! You have the next semester to try and pass the class! Do you understand me? " 

A series of yes was heard in the classroom and Professor Shim started to discuss his lessons. 

"Fuck. I really need to study and pass if I don't want to be homeless." Taeyong whispered and Ten snickered at him. "Well me too, but we should be worried about Doie. He's the stupidest hoe out of the three of us." Doyoung glared at him and flicked Ten's ear. 

"I am not the stupidest! You are! And besides I'll pass the semester! Just watch me!" Doyoung said, determined to pass. 

"Anyway, I'm planning to confess to Jaehyun today." Doyoung informs the two boys shyly, blush adorning his face. 

"Wow, you may be a stupid hoe, but you're a  _ brave _ stupid hoe." Ten said pinching Doyoung's ears. "Are you sure? What if he rejects you though?" Taeyong asks, brows furrowing. Between both him and Ten, he's more protective of Doyoung.

"I'm sure! A-and even though he rejects me, I'm still gonna move on. Besides, I have you guys!" Doyoung puffs his cheeks out and looked at his best friends. 

The boys sighs, Doyoung is so stubborn.

_ ~RINGGGG~ _

"It's lunch time! Let's go and eat!" Doyoung said and the three of them got up and made their way to the cafeteria. 

Before they could make it in the cafeteria, Doyoung saw Jaehyun outside his classroom and Doyoung's face brightened up. 

"He's here!" Doyoung says, pointing at the said guy. "I'm going to confess now!" 

"Doie wait!" the two boys tried to call out but alas, the bunny already run away. 

\---

Doyoung runs again, and he hates running. Yet here he is, running towards the man of his dreams. 

"J-jaehyun!" he calls out, and the boy turned around to face him. 

Jaehyun looked at him up and down, as if scrutinizing him. "What?" Jaehyun asked, tone cold as an ice. 

"I-I just wanted to tell you… " Doyoung starts out and he sighs loudly "I like you very much! Please go out with me!" he continued loudly while bowing his head. 

He waited for the boy to reply, and he was starting to lose hope until he heard younger boy sigh. 

"I…" Jaehyun dragged his words slowly and hope starts to spark in Doyoung,  _ 'Is he going to say yes? Does he like me too?' _

**"I don't like stupid people." **

Doyoung froze, and before he knew it, the boy turned around and leaving him with tears and a broken heart. 

\---

The cafeteria was full like always.

Doyoung was starting to get annoyed about how crowded the place was. He kept shifting and shifting until he collided with something hard, and before he knew it he felt something wet drip in his shirt. 

Fuming with anger, he turned around and "Can you watch where you're goi--" Doyoung looked up and saw Jaehyun. 

_ 'Jaehyun looks handsome.  _

_ Jaehyun is wet from the coffee.  _

_ Wait, Jaehyun is wet?' _

Snapping out from his reverie, Doyoung quickly apologized "Oh my god! I'm sorry! Do you need some napkins?! I have some napkins!" he quickly rummaged through his bag but was stopped by a hand holding his wrist. 

' _ Jung Jaehyun is holding my hand!! Oh my god!'  _ Doyoung internally screeches "You…" Jaehyun starts off and Doyoung swoons. "Yes?" he answered, waiting for Jaehyun to continue his sentence. 

**"You're clumsy. Watch where you're going. Idiot." **

_ 'What the fuck?'  _ Doyoung thought. He was starting to panic and the crowd seems to stop everything that they're doing just to watch them. Doyoung could hear their murmurs of suspicions and rumors.

"Get out of my way." Jung Jaehyun said coldly, pushing Doyoung away and continuing to go to the comfort room. 

Doyoung could only watch him from afar, the rejection still haunts his memories. 

"Doie! How did the confession go?" Taeyong asked excitedly but the moment he saw Doyoung with tears streaming down his face, his smile dropped. 

"What the fuck did he do?! Why the hell are you crying?!" Ten asked heatedly, while reaching for his handkerchief and wiping Doyoung's tears. 

"He rejected me." Doyoung hiccups "He said, he said that he doesn't like stupid people. He also called me an idiot!" Doyoung wailed loudly, his face muffled in the fabric of Taeyong's sweater. It was a good thing that they're in the garden of the university and there's not much people around or else, someone is already witnessing a scene from a drama. 

"He doesn't have to be so harsh about rejecting you. That piece of shit." Taeyong cursed his hand rubbing Doyoung's back. 

"It's okay Doie. We're here for you."

\---

After hours of crying and comforting, Doyoung's hectic day is coming to an end. Finally he could soak in the bath tub and eat vanilla ice cream while crying over his stupid crush. 

_ 'Stupid Jaehyun! Stupid handsome and smart Jaehyun!"  _ Doyoung thought while stomping all the way to his house. ' _ Just because he's smart, he doesn't have the rights to call me clumsy and stupid and an idiot like that, even though I AM but sti--' _

"Doyoung!" his dad called out and that's when noticed their house, ruined. 

"Dad?! What happened?! Are you okay?!" he gasked frantically as he checked his dad. "I'm fine, our house however, is not okay." his dad replied frowning when he looked at their house. 

"What do we do now? Where are we going to live?" Doyoung asked his dad panic written all over his face. "Don't worry son, I contacted my friend already and they're willing to let us stay at their house for awhile!" his dad answered happily. 

"Let's go there now! They're expecting us already!" his dad said picking up their things that he didn't notice and it was already packed. He followed his dad in their car and went to their new house. 

A big surprise was waiting for him. 

\---

"Doie? Wake up. We're here." Doyoung opened his eyes to see his father carrying his luggage. He got out of the car and started helping his father. 

He looked around and notice the big beautiful mansion. _ 'Wow. Whoever dad's friend is, they're rich as hell'  _ he thought. 

"Changmin!" he heard someone yell his father's name, and when he looked back, he saw his father hugging a man. 

"Yunho! I miss you!" his father said and suddenly a woman, who is quite short, but very pretty stepped up and hugged his father as well. 

"Changmin! We haven't seen you in ages!" the woman smiled. She looked at Doyoung and her eyes widen. 

"Oh! You must be Doyoung!" She said and he bowed to her, before he can even greet her, the woman hugged him and squished his cheeks. "You are so cute! Like a bunny!" the woman cooed. 

"Boa, my darling, stop hogging him." Yunho chuckled at his wife. "Come inside, we prepared a feast for you!" and they all came inside the house. 

\---

"Ma! Where's my necktie?" a child came down the stairs and stopped when he noticed the guests. "Jaemin! Come and greet our guests!" Boa said. 

"I'm Jaemin." the child bowed and looked at her mother. Jaemin went and sat down beside Doyoung. "U-uhm, hi Jaemin, I'm Doyoung." he said timidly. Jaemin stared at him for a moment and then continued to eat his food.

_ 'It's so hard. Why do they have a moody child here? Can he be a little brighter?'  _ Doyoung sighed and then he heard a voice calling out, "I'm home."

_ 'That voice sound so familiar, kinda like Jaehyun's?? Oof, what if that's Jaehyun? But that's impossible so--'  _ his thoughts were cut off by Boa exclaiming, "Jaehyun-ah!".

Jaehyun then came into dining room and saw them. Doyoung bowes his head down inorder to not make eye contact with Jaehyun. 

_ 'Fuck. It IS him. Okay Doyoung. Calm down. Don't look at him. Breathe in and out'  _ he exhaled and lifted his head just in time that Jaehyun looked at him straight in the eye. 

"Jaehyun-ah! This cutie right here is Doyoung! He's older than you by a year so you should call him hyung. Okay?" Boa said patting Doyoung's shoulder. 

"You two should get along well! Like Changmin and I!" Yunho laughed loudly and cheered his glass with Changmin's. 

He looked at Jaehyun and smiled forcedly.  _ 'I'm screwed.' _

\---

"This is gonna be your room. I'm sorry if its like this." Boa said opening the door and letting Doyoung in. "Oh, it's fine. It's more than okay for me. Thank you very much!" Doyoung bowed and smiled at the woman. 

"The room next door is Jaehyun's and the one on the right is Jaemin's. The bathroom is at the end of the hall. You should clean up now, I'm sure you're tired." Boa smiled, Doyoung was going to bow again but Boa put her hand on his shoulder and hugged him. "You are my child now. From now on, call me mama." she whispered. 

"Now go on and clean up. I'll be downstairs with the adults." Boa gave him one more smile and left the room. The moment that the door closed, Doyoung threw himself in the bed face first. He heard his phone buzzed and he picked it up. 

~~ _ Tennie~~ _

_ Hey Doie!!! Did you move  _

_ houses alreadyy??  _

_ ~~Youngie~~ _

_ Update us!!! Doieeee!!  _

_ ~~Doie~~ _

_ Omg guys, We're okay now.  _

_ You guys won't believe where _

_ I am rn!!! I'm still freaking out! _

_ ~~Yongie~~ _

_ Where are you??  _

_ ~~Tennie~~ _

_ Tell us now!! :< _

_ ~~Doie~~ _

_ I'M AT JAEHYUN'S HOUSE!!!  _

_ AHHHHH _

_ ~~Tennie~~ _

_ WTF?? FOR REAL?!?!?! _

_ ~~Yongie~~ _

_ STOP MESSING WITH US _

_ KIM DOYOUNG!!!!! '5?8'/5 _

_ ~~Doie~~ _

_ You guys are more stressed that I am _

_ Sksksksk _

A few moments passed by with him texting his friends, he looked at the time and stretched his limbs.  _ 'No one should be cleaning up at this time. I'm gonna shower'  _

He got his hygiene kit and walked towards the bathroom and at that moment (he swears that God must hate him) Jaehyun stepped out. Shirtless if I may add. With a towel around his neck. 

Doyoung gulped and that's when Jaehyun noticed him. "U-uh, I'm g-gonna shower now." he spoke meekly and tried to walk past Jaehyun but a hand quickly grabbed his wrist. Jaehyun faced him and said "You should not tell other people that we live together. Do not talk to me in school. Do not approach me. Understood?"

Doyoung scrunched his face and wiggled to get out of Jaehyun's grasp. "Why should I do that? You're not the boss of me!" he grumbled.

Jaehyun looked at him and suddenly

_ BAM _

He was slammed againt the wall with Jaehyun leaning towards him. Their faces are so close that Doyoung could feel Jaehyun's breath on his cheek. Doyoung knows that he resembles a tomato right now. 

Jaehyun leaned closer and Doyoung closed his eyes.  _ 'Is he gonna kiss me? Asdfghjkl wait Oh my god'  _ He waited for the kiss to come but it didn't, instead he saw Jaehyun backing away from his face and smirking at him. 

"You thought I was gonna kiss you? I told you already, I don't like stupid people. Just do what I told you okay?" Jaehyun said flicking his forehead and leaving Doyoung against the wall, red in the face and heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

\---

Months passed by and the two continued to act like they didn't know each other. The only time they're going to interact is when their parents ask them to. But then, the exam week came and something starts to spark.

"Jaehyun-ah! Your Doyoung hyung needs help! Go to his room and help him right now!" Boa knocked at his door. "Okay ma." he answered back and looking over his brother who's sitting at the end of his bed. 

"Hmp. Goodluck with him hyung, that hyung is really stupid." Jaemin said while playing with his phone. Jaehyun shook his head and went to Doyoung's room.

He went inside the room and observed the older boy who didn't notice him yet. Doyoung wearing a bunny headband that keeps his hair out of his face and he was wearing his glasses. Basically, he looks like a stressed bunny. Jaehyun cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Jaehyun?" Doyoung looked up from his desk and saw Jaehyun staring at him. "Ma said that you needed help. What lesson do you not understand?" Jaehyun asked. 

Doyoung blushed and kept fidgeting, "I don't understand all of it." he mumbles. Embarassment was all over his face. "Let's start with the basics okay?" Jaehyun sat down and started to write down the lesson on the notebook. 

Doyoung yawned and looked at his clock.  _ 'Oh, it's so late already' _ he was so sleepy. He looked down and saw Jaehyun already sleeping in his desk. 

"Why are you so handsome? Why are you so smart? Why are so cold? Why do I like you so much?" Doyoung sleepily mumbles while tracing Jaehyun's lips with his finger. 

"Why do you hate me so much? I'm trying to be better for you. I just want you to like me at least. Why are you so hard to please Jaehyun?" Doyoung sighs, "Your lips are so soft, I want to kiss them. I want to kiss you so bad Jaehyun. Let me kiss you please. Just once. Pleasee??" Doyoung continued to whine.

_ Chu~ _

He must be really sleepy because he didn't remember that he was knocked out and kissed Jaehyun in his sleep. 

\---

"KIM DOYOUNG!!" he heard Ten screeched as he raced towards the big announcement board. As soon as he reached his friends he panted for a moment and went to look for his name in the exam results. 

_ 'Lord please let me pass!!! I don't want to be a stupid hoe anymore! I want to be a smart hoe! Please let me pass!!"  _ Doyoung prayed as he searched for his name. He spotted his name and inhaled as he expected himself to fail but "FUCK YES! I FUCKING PASSED!" he screamed at his friends. 

"Congrats baby bunny!!" Taeyong exclaimed while the trio jumped around. "We should celebrate!" Ten said "Let's go?" Doyoung nodded and they turned to leave. 

"Doie!" he heard someone call his name. "Youngho? Youngho!!" he exclaimed happily as he jumped towards the man. Youngho chuckled as he catched Doyoung and twirled him around. "Congratulations Doie! I saw your exam results!!" Youngho said hugging him tightly. 

"Hey Youngho! Do you want to come and celebrate with us? We're treating Doyoung some ice cream!" Taeyong smiled at the man. "Sure! It's on me guys. Don't worry." Youngho said and grabbed Doyoung's hand to pull him. "Let's go!" and they walked away from the school. 

As they were leaving the school premises he turned back and saw Jaehyun in the announcement board. Jaehyun glanced for a moment before meeting his eyes. He gave Jaehyun a big smile and a peace sign. Jaehyun glared at him and went away. 

\---

_ ~~Tennie~~ _

_ Hey, have u heard abt JaeWoo?? _

_ ~~Doie~~ _

_ Jaewhat??  _

_ ~~Yongie~~ _

_ JaeWoo, Jaehyun and Jungwoo _

_ ~~Doie~~ _

_ :(((( _

_ ~~Tennie~~ _

_ Looks like you've got _

_ competition Doieee :> _

_ ~~Doie~~ _

_ :(( _

_ ~~Yongie~~ _

_ He's in the A class right?  _

_ He must be smart :o _

_ ~~Doie~~ _

_ :((((((((((( _

Doyoung shut his phone off as he huffed. Great. He knows that he got 0.00001% chance with Jaehyun and that chance got even smaller!  _ 'Jungwoo is not that great. Yeah, he's not that great.'  _ he pouted.

"Hey Doie! Why are pouting huh?" Youngho said back hugging him. "Do you want to go to the arcade with me?" Youngho asked. "Sure!" he answered while grabbing Youngho's hand and leading the way. 

While passing by the gym of the school he saw Jaehyun and Jungwoo playing basketball. He glared as Jungwoo gave a water bottle to Jaehyun and wiped Jaehyun's sweat off. 

"Come on, Doie. Let's go!" Youngho pulled his hand and they walked away not knowing that Jaehyun was watching their interwined hands as he breathed heavily. 

\---

Doyoung sighed as he stepped inside the house. He took off his shoes and went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water.  _ 'It's so quiet .'  _ he thought but then he heard a whimper coming from the living room. 

His eyes went wide as he saw Jaemin in the floor withering in pain. "Jaemin! What happened?" he asked frantically as he called Jaehyun. 

_ "What?" _

_ "Jaemin's in pain. I already called an ambulance and I called your parents already." _

_ "I'll meet you in the hospital."  _

\---

Jaemin opened his eyes as the door in his hospital room opened. He smiled at his older brother as Jaehyun placed a basket of fruits in the table. When Jaehyun looked at his way he pretended to sleep again. 

He heard some shuffling until he felt his brother's presence beside him. Where Doyoung is sleeping with his head on Jaemin's palm.

He squinted a bit so he could see his brother a bit. Jaehyun was petting Doyoung's head as he smiled softly.  _ 'What is this? Is hyung being soft?'  _ Jaemin thought. He continued watching his brother pet Doyoung's head lightly and then he saw his brother leaned down. 

_ 'What the fuck? Is he going to kiss Doyoung? No, he's not. Oh my go--'  _ Jaemin's eyes widened as he saw Jaehyun kiss Doyoung while the latter was sleeping. 

He thought that that was the end of it until he saw Jaehyun leaning down again to kiss Doyoung repeatedly. After kissing Doyoung, Jaehyun looked up only to make eye contact with Jaemin whose mouth was agape. He winked at the younger boy and put his forefinger to his lips. A sign that Jaemin shall keep quiet and not tell anyone what he saw. 

Jaehyun ruffled his hair and left the room with a sleeping Doyoung and a baffled Jaemin inside. 

\---

"Hello, I'm Dong Sicheng. Nice to meet you." the pretty boy said as he bowed to Boa and Yunho. "Hello dear. Nice to meet you. Come here and eat." Boa smiled albeit forcedly and guided the boy and his parents to the dining room. 

"Let's discuss the deal. Shall we Yunho?" Mr. Dong asked while Yungo gulped and nodded. Doyoung tuned out the rest of the conversation as he wondered why they are guests in the house. 

"Jaehyun will marry Sicheng." he heard and he snapped his head up so hard that he thought it's gonna fall off. "What?" Boa asked, shocked at what she heard. "Marry? Yunho, what's this?" she looked at her husband. 

"The marriage shall continue if both parties will agree to this, Mr. Dong." Yunho said. "I-I agree to the marriage, father." Sicheng blushed, hiding his face with his hand. 

Doyoung looked at Jaehyun, silently pleading for the boy to reject the marriage. Jaehyun sighed "I agree to the marriage Pa." he said and that's when Doyoung's world came crashing down. 

Doyoung bowed his head and willed his tears not to fall.  _ 'I don't matter to him. I'm nothing.'  _

_ \--- _

Changmin went up to his son's room and knocked. From inside he could hear the sniffles quiet down and the door opens. His heart broke when he saw Doyoung with tears running down his face. 

"Doyoung…" he started and Doyoung laid back on his bed. "I like him so much dad. Why can't he see it?" Doyoung sniffed "Am I not enough? Am I really that stupid? Am I not pretty or handsome enough?" he cried, clutching his blanket. 

The scene reminded Changmin of Doyoung's childhood, whenever Doyoung cries, he will clutch his blanket tightly while snuggling up to his dad. "Maybe he's not the right person for you Doyoung." Changmin rubbed his son's back. 

"Maybe you should move on." 

_ 'Maybe I should move on.'  _

They didn't know that Boa was standing outside their door while listening to their conversation.  _ "Oh, Doyoung. Please don't give up on Jaehyun yet.'  _

\---

_ ~~Youngho~~ _

_ Doie?? Do you want to go on a date with me?  _

_ ~~Doie~~ _

_ Sure! Where are we going?  _

_ ~~Youngho~~ _

_ I was thinking we could go in the park?  _

_ We could ride some bikes :> _

_ ~~Doie~~ _

_ I'll get ready then! See you! <3 _

_ ~~Youngho~~ _

_ See u doie!! <3 _

Doyoung got ready then went down the stairs. "Doyoung? Where are you going?" Boa asked as she saw that Doyoung was all dressed up. 

"Oh, mama. I'm going on a date!" Doyoung smiled and hugged the woman. "A-a date? With who?" the woman asked, Doyoung grinned widely "With a friend! I'll go now mama. See you later" and kissed Boa goodbye. 

Moments later Jaehyun entered the house, "I'm home." he called out. He expected Doyoung to greet him, like he always do. But the boy was nowhere to be found. "Jaehyun-ah! You're home!" Boa hugged her son tightly and guided him to the kitchen to prepare food for him. 

"Ma? Where's Doyoung?" Jaehyun asked while he ate the food that his mother prepared for him. "Doyoungie's going on a date! He was all dressed up! So cute!" his mom cooed. "A date?" he echoed. He clenched his fist and gulped the food forcedly. His mom continued to gush about Doyoung and his date, while he felt his heart twinge a little. 

\---

Doyoung giggled when a stuffed toy was shoved in his face. "Youngho! It's so cute!" he cooed as he hugged the bunny plushie in his chest. "It looks like you Doie!" Youngho grinned as he squished Doyoung's cheeks. 

"Let's go to the bridge" Youngho tugged Doyoung's hands as they went to the bridge. "It's so beautiful!" Doyoung inhaled the fresh air.  _ 'I wish that Jaehyun and I could go on this date. But I know that it's impossible.'  _ Doyoung chuckled bitterly. 

"Doyoung!" Youngho calles out his name and Doyoung turmed around to see the taller man carrying two hotdogs. He thanked the older man as he took a bite of the hotdog. The two walked around hand in hand until Doyoung heard someone call out his name. 

"Doyoung?" he turned around and saw Sicheng with Jaehyun. His heart burned a little when he saw Jaehyun's arm around Sichen's waist.  _ 'They look so perfect. They're so perfect for each other.'  _ his eyes lingered on the couple until "What are you doing here?" Jaehyun asked. 

"We're on a date." Youngho answered for him. He felt Youngho tighten his grip on his hand. He looked down as he felt tears prick in his eyes. "We'll be going now. Have a nice day." Youngho said and they went on their way. 

"Hey, cheer up. I'm here okay?" Youngho cupped his cheek and he leaned in into his touch. He felt a tear slidebdown his cheek and Youngho wiped it for him. 

"Give me a chance. Please, Doyoung. Let yourself be happy." Youngho kissed him. 

_ It felt okay. There isn't any fireworks. Nor any butterflies.  _

_ 'I should make myself happy. Should I give Youngho a chance?' _

\---

"Look who's here!" Jaehyun turned around and saw Taeyong and Ten behind him. He stared at them blankly and resumed walking. "You know Taeyong, our Doyoungie is so lucky right?" Ten 'whispered'. "Of course he's lucky! He has YOUNGHO to take care of him now." Taeyong answered, emphasizing the name that Jaehyun hates to hear. 

"Aww, can you believe that this is the day that Doyoung will finally have a boyfriend?" Taeyong nudged Ten as they giggled. "He's all grown up now." 

"Youngho will finally ask Doyoung to be his boyfriend!"

That made Jaehyun stopped walking. 

"What do you mean?" he asked as he turned around. The duo looked at each other and smirked at him. "Didn't you hear? Youngho's going to ask Doyoung to be his boyfriend!" Ten said. 

"Well, we're gonna go now! We have to support Youngho! Bye Jaehyun!" the duo left. Jaehyun stiffened and exhaled. He doesn't care. 

\---

"Are you sure?" Jaehyun heard as soon as he entered the house. "Yeah, we've been staying here too long." he saw Changmin talking with his parents. "We found a house near my office. I'm already planning to buy it." he heard Changmin say. 

"I'm home." he called out. The adults turned to him and they smiled but it fell off their faces when they noticed that he arrived alone. "Jaehyun? Where's Doyoung?" Boa asked. 

"I don't know ma. I was not with him." he replied, shrugging off his wet coat and putting his umbrella at the side to dry. "It's raining so hard." Boa said worriedly. 

"Doyoung's with Youngho, Boa. Don't worry." Chamgmin smiled. 

_ 'With Youngho? So he already asked him to be his boyfriend?'  _ Jaehyun clenched his fist and hurriedly went to the door. "Jaehyun? Son, where are you going?" Yunho asked his son.

"I'm gonna get him, Pa." 

_ I'm gonna get him back _

\---

A plate of food was served in front of him as Youngho poured wine on his glass. "Here you go Doie. Dig in." Youngho sat down beside him. 

"Thanks, Youngho." he took a bite of the food as he moaned in delight. "It's yummy!" he smiled and took another bite. "Thank you for the compliment." Youngho smiled but then he turned serious. 

"Doyoung."

"Yes?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Doyoung choked on his food and he drank a glass of water as Youngho patted his back. "What?" 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Youngho repeated as he took hold of Doyoung's hands. Doyoung looked at him unsurely. 

"Youngho, I--" 

"Please?" Youngho pleaded. 

_ Should I say yes? But, he's not Jaehyun.  _

"I-I can't. Youngho." he mumbled as he pushed Youngho away. "But why? Why are you still going after Jaehyun?! He hurt you! He hurt you so much! Why do you still want him?!" Youngho screamed. 

"Because I love him!" Doyoung answered back. They both stilled at his outburst. "I'm really sorry Youngho. But Jaehyun is the one I love." He smiled sadly as he touched Youngho's cheek. 

"I'm sorry." 

And he ran. 

Into the pouring rain. 

\---

Doyoung kept running in the rain. His legs hurt but he doesn't want to stop. He saw a tree and went under it as he kept sobbing. 

_ It hurts so much.  _

"Hey." he looked up and saw Jaehyun holding an umbrella above their heads. "Stop crying and stand up. I'm assigned to take you home." 

Doyoung stood up and they started walking home. Jaehyun kept stealing glances at him but he oaid it no mind. The younger probably thought that he looks ugly with his crying face. 

"Did… Did you say yes?" the younger asked in a small voice. "What do you mean?" Doyoung looked at him curiously.

Jaegyun cleared his throat. "Did you say yes to Youngho?" he asked more clearly. Doyoung rolled his eyes at him. ' _ I'm tired of your bullshit' _

"So? What's it to you if I say yes? You don't like stupid people like me, right?" Doyoung snapped back at him, annoyed at how the younger is acting towards him. 

Jaehyun faced him and glared. "You can't! You can't say yes to Youngho!" he argued. 

"I don't get you! I can't understand you! I'm  _ tired  _ Jaehyun. Why can't I say yes? I want to be happy! I don't want to hurt anymore! Why do I like you so much?" Doyoung hiccuped, sobbing loudly. He kept hitting Jaehyun's chest as if the pain that he was feeling was going to transfer to Jaehyun. 

"I hate you! You hurt me. I don't want to like you anymore! Jaehyun, I hate you! I hate you!" he repeated, the hit slowly getting weaker. 

"I hate you--" He was cut off by Jaehyun kissing him.  _ Jaehyun was kissing him _ . The umbrella slowly tumbling in the pavement. 

Doyoun felt fireworks in his stomach. He felt all the butterflies flying around. He felt happiness, he felt  _ love.  _

Jaehyun pulled away and leaned his forehead against his. "You can't say yes to him." the younger said after a few moments. "You should only like me, and only me. You can't say yes to him because I like you too." the younger confessed.

"You… like me too?" Doyoung asked, clearly confused. "I do." Jaehyun kissed him again and he slowly kissed back, savoring the moment. 

"Let's go home now.  _ Boyfriend. _ " still dumbfounded, he let Jaehyun pull guide him home. 

He smiled and didn't let go of Jaehyun's hand.

\---

"WHY ARE YOU BOTH SOAKING WET?" Boa screeched as soon as they got inside the house. "JUNG JAEMIN!" she called out to her youngest son, "Get your hyungs a towel so that they won't be cold!" 

Jaemin went to get them a towel and handed it to them after a moment. 

"I have an annpuncement to make. " Jaehyun started to call out. All of them turned to lookat him, a sign that he could continue what he was saying. 

"Ma, Pa, Mr. Changmin and Jaemin... " he dragged out. "I will marry Kim Doyoung." he announced. 

Everyone was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. 

"ARE YOU SERIOUS JUNG JAEHYUN?!" Boa screamed as she hugged Doyoung and started crying. "He's gonna marry you! Oh my god! My dream came true!" the woman squealed happily. 

Changmin, still in shock, turned to Yunho. "What? W-what about your deal with Mr. Dong?" he asked. Yunho patted him in the back and smiled at Jaehyun, "My son's happiness matters more than a deal."

\---

That night, as Doyoung was starting to get ready for bed, Jaehyun went inside his room. "Let me dry your hair for you." the younger said, snatching the towel from him and started drying his hair. 

"You're serious right? You really like me? Are you really going to marry me?" Doyoung looked up at the younger, doe eyes sparkling. Jaehyun chuckled and leaned down to peck him in the lips. 

"Yes, stupid idiot. I really like you and I'm going to marry you." Jaehyun reassured the older boy as he hugged him. He felt Doyoung giggle as the older boy starts to pepper his neck with kisses. 

"I love you Jaehyun."

"I love you too." 

And the couple started kissing again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ 'THEY ARE SO CUTE!!'  _ Boa internally squealed as she peeked into the room to watch the couple. 

_ 'I'm going to start preparing for their wedding!'  _ Stealing a last glace to the couple, the woman happily skipped down the stairs to plan for the wedding of the century. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Leave a kudos and a comment if u want, it is deeply appreciated!!! <3
> 
> Let's be mooties on twt!! Follow me @Thefanpiggy


End file.
